Every day cargo is transported from one location to another via airplanes, trains, boats, and trucks. Tie down restraints are commonly used to secure the cargo in these vehicles. A tie down restraint (also referred to as a cargo restraint) is a strap with a mechanism on each end that can be connected to an anchor point on the floor or other location in the vehicle. Once secured using one or more tie down restraints, the cargo is less likely to move while the vehicle is moving.
For example, airlifted cargo is restrained so it will not shift during flight. Dynamic forces caused by various flight conditions (e.g., take off, landing, air turbulence) tend to move the cargo in various directions. These forces are proportional to the cargo's weight and the rate of change in the aircraft's flight velocity.
Typically, a tie down plan for restraining the cargo is created to counteract these dynamic forces. The tie down plan includes the number of restraints necessary to secure the cargo and what anchor points to use. The tie down plan can be prepared onsite at time of cargo loading or prepared in an office or somewhere else remote from the vehicle using weight and calculation tables applicable to the vehicle.
Once at the vehicle, it is challenging to implement the tie down plan because it is difficult to identify the proper tie down restraint locations (i.e., where to connect the tie down restraints). If the cargo is not properly secured, the cargo and the vehicle may be damaged. Shifting cargo can also cause vehicle accidents, which can result in bodily injury or death, as well as other property damage.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method for accurately implementing a tie down plan for securing cargo.